


Broom Maker

by Ktapples



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Broom Maker Draco, Brooms, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M, Quidditch Player Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktapples/pseuds/Ktapples
Summary: Harry reaches out to Draco for a new broom





	Broom Maker

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to be for Drarropoly but I forgot and never sent it, the prompt was brooms or something like that.
> 
> Anyways enjoy, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

 

            It had taken Draco much too long to find a job with a decent pay and the benefit of anonymity. While he preferred to fly, he had to admit, broom making was fascinating; custom making them even better, you learn a lot from people that way, he could hardly get to know them any other way, after all, associating with a death eater is on no one’s agenda, unless they’re name is ‘Harry Potter’. The prat, who said he could become a famous Quidditch player? He was meant to become an Auror for Merlin’s sake!

 

            Five successful years of broom making led the Chosen One straight to Draco’s front door. He did it knowingly, the git, so much for being anonymous. Just as he was about to shut the door to his face and flat out refuse, Potter had to go and rile things up again: a game.

 

A Malfoy never backs down from a head on challenge.

 

-“Scared Malfoy?” Potter asked cockily

 

Draco sneered in response

 

-“You wish.”

 

He’d lost, spectacularly; ended up making him a broom after that game, also losing the dozens that followed. Probably not his smartest move.

 

He lost, but the consolation prize?

 

Worth it.


End file.
